Crash Course
by Cee
Summary: After a near fatal accident Zack is faced with the possibility of life in a wheel chair.
1. Default Chapter

Crash Course

Author: Cee

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Saved by the Bell. Wish I did but I don't all I can do is fantasize.

It was the beginning of fall and Zack Morris was just walking though the doors of Bayside High. It had been one of those particularly trying days. Mr. Belding had been on the look out and despite his best efforts Zack had been forced to remain at school for all of his classes. It didn't help that he was already completely exhausted from a long day of surfing with Slater the day before. He had even tried to convince his mother that he had come down with the plague to avoid the rigors of school.

"Hey, Zack." Kelly ran up to him and slipped her hand in his. "How was your little guys day out yesterday? You look like you got a bit of sun."

Zack grimaced when Kelly reminded him of the fact that his neck and shoulders were burnt an angry red. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kelly stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Well, go home and get some rest. We'll meet you at the Max later."

"Great, I'll see you there." Zack leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before letting go of her hand and heading for his car.

After he climbed into the driver's seat Zack leaned his head on the headrest. His eyes were burning and his vision was a little blurred. ' I just need to get some rest.' He sighed and turned the ignition.

Zack rubbed his hand over his face as he turned onto the country road. One of the streets on his usual route home was closed for repairs so he had been forced to go out and around town. The monotony of the scenery did little to keep him awake. After driving a few miles down the road his eyes began to droop and his head to nod.

The car swerved and Zack jerked to attention. He shook his head and tried to slow his rapid heartbeat. He leaned forward and turned the radio on, adjusting the volume to a deafening roar. ' There,' he thought to himself. 'That should keep me awake.' Even as this thought passed through his head his eyes began to feel heavy again.

He wasn't sure how far he had gone when he saw the large hill looming in front of him. He only knew that at the speed he was going there was no way he could avoid hitting the car that was stalled just past the rise. With an ear splitting crash the cars collided. Metal crumpled, and glass shattered. Zack's car skidded off the road and began to roll down the hillside.

The contents of his book bag fluttered around him like some kind of horrible snow globe that had been shaken too vigorously. The car rolled once, twice, then a third time before coming to a stop laying on its roof at the foot of the hill where it rocked back and forth for a few moments. Inside all was quiet. Zack hung unconscious, suspended by his seatbelt. The outside of his car was so mangled that it was only vaguely recognizable as an automobile. The other car remained on the hilltop, though now it was on its side diagonally across the road silent evidence of the accident that had just occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Crash Course

Author: Cee

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Saved by the Bell. Wish I did but I don't all I can do is fantasize.

Chapter 2

Inside The Max Slater, Lisa, Kelly and Screech were comfortably seated at one of the booths. It was close to dinnertime and they were all hungry but they had decided to wait for Zack and Jessie to arrive. As time went by and no one showed up they began to worry. It wasn't like Jessie and Zack to be late, especially Jessie.

It was well past 6:30 when Jessie came through the door. Kelly and Lisa were just trying to decide whether one of them should go call their friends and slate and Screech were looking at the menu, having decided that if their friends were going to be this late without calling than they weren't obligated to wait before ordering. At first none of them noticed Jessie's arrival. It wasn't until she stood at the edge of the table white faced and stunned.

"What's the matter, Mama?" Slater looked up. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

For a moment Jessie didn't respond and when she did her voice was quiet and shaky. "Zack... there was an accident. Zack's in the hospital."

Suddenly it seemed as though all the noise had drained from the room despite the fact that most of its occupants continued to go about their usual business. The smiles on the faces of the four friends faded away to match the shell-shocked expression on Jessie's face.

"What do you mean Zack's in the hospital?" Kelly could feel tears beginning to burn her eyes. Her voice raised a pitch and her heart began to beat faster. "He's okay, right?"

Jessie shook her head. "My mother said he was taken to surgery right away. They don't know if he's gonna pull through."

At St. John's Hospital the doctors worked feverishly over the teenage boy who had been rushed in already near death. Zack had been trapped inside his wrecked and mangled car for over two hours. As it was they were amazed that he had even survived the drive to the hospital. He had suffered a concussion, two broken rips, a collapsed lung, and internal and spinal trauma. Not to mention the fact that after nearly three hours of hanging suspended in the car he had lost a fair amount of blood.

Zack's family and friends sat quietly in the waiting room. Every time a doctor or nurse came down the hall they would all sit up and hope to hear good news but brace themselves for the worst. Each time they were passed by without a second look. The hours rolled by. It had now been three hours since Zack's parents had received the horrible phone call telling them of the wreck and to each person there it had seemed more like three years.

The sun had set and the stars were beginning to twinkle outside the large windows of the hospital waiting area when at last news came. The doctor looked tired and somber. His face did not reflect that the news would be good. He took a deep breath and stopped in from of Zack's father.

"Mr. Morris?"

"Yes," Zack's father pulled his arm from his wife's shoulder and stood up. "What's the word? Is he alright?"

"We've done all that we can but your son has suffered a lot of internal injuries and lost a good deal of blood. We were able to stop the bleeding but he's not out of the woods yet. He's in the ICU recovering. You and your wife can go and see him soon." The doctor stopped talking and glanced at the five teenagers on the other side of the room, who were listening intently to the conversation. "There are a few other things that I would like to discuss you but I think it would be best to do so in private."

Zack's parents followed the doctor out of the waiting area and into his private office. Once they were settled in the two large leather chairs across from his desk he looked at them and began to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Morris, as I told you before your son is not out of the woods yet. We were able to stop the bleeding but there was also some spinal damage"

Zack's mother recovered first. She took a slow shaky breath. "What do you mean by damage? Is he going to be paralyzed?"

"Well two of the vertebrae in his lower back were severely sprain. If they don't heal properly you son may be facing a lifetime in a wheelchair. There's no way to know until he has recovered from the other injuries. Either way, Zack's going to have a long difficult recovery ahead of him."


	3. Chapter 3

Crash Course

Author: Cee

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Saved by the Bell. Wish I did but I don't all I can do is fantasize.

Chapter 3

The next day Zack drifted in and out of consciousness. Once or twice he spoke to those around him but the words were slurred and made very little sense. Still the doctors said that it was a good sign and they thought he was on his way to a good recovery. Though they still couldn't say whether he would regain the use of his legs until he became more aware. As the day passed and Zack made no attempts to move the doctors were becoming more and more pessimistic about him regaining the use of his legs.

Kelly and the others rushed straight to the hospital after school and spent the rest of the day hovering outside Zack's room. Once in awhile they would speak but for the most part they all sat in silence. It was late in the night when Zack's father came out of the room to find them asleep in the chairs around the waiting room.

He couldn't help but smile at their devotion. He knew that Zack would need them in the months to come. So far he hadn't told them any of the details of Zack's injuries, though he knew sooner or later it would come out. Maybe it would be best if they knew now. Mr. Morris took a deep breath and settled into the chair next to where Slater slept. 'Yes,' He thought. 'If they know now they can help Zack when he finds out.'

He reached over and shook Slater's shoulder. "AC, wake up."

Slater sat up and stretched. "What is it Mr. M. Is Zack okay?"

"Yeah, the doctors say he'll be okay." He paused and looked around. "Help me wake up the others. There's something I need to talk to you kids about."

Slater nodded and roused Jessie, who was asleep leaning on his shoulder. Together the two of them woke the others. Soon Mr. Morris found himself face to face with five bleary eyed teenagers. He smiled reassuringly at them. He could tell from the anxious expressions on their faces that they were expecting to hear the worse.

"Don't worry kids, he's going to pull through, but these next couple of months are going to be very hard for him." He repeated what the doctor said as the group listened intently. He had never seen them so quiet in all his life.

Slater looked down at the ground scuffing the rug with the toe of his shoe. The girls blinked back tears and hugged each other. Screech wailed inconsolably. In those next few moments Zack's father saw a group of happy young teenagers enter the adult world with more courage and strength than any he had known before. When he finished talking they sat silently for a few minutes and then Kelly spoke up.

"Mr. Morris, whatever happens, I want you to know, you can count on us to stay by Zack's side. He would do that for any of us." Kelly looked around the circle at her friends, all of whom nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Kelly. Thank all of you." Mr. Morris patted Kelly's knee. "I knew I could count on you to help him." He stood up and stretched. "Now I think you kids should be getting home. The good news is that the doctor said he could have visitors tomorrow."

Outside Kelly and the others rubbed their eyes and sore backs as they made their way to their cars. The idea that their friend might be spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair after nearly losing him had left them all feeling numb. They thought back to the days before the accident. Zack had been so happy and full of life. He'd been laughing and talking about the next basketball season. Now he was lying in a hospital bed barely alive, and may never play basketball again.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Jessie shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "It's not fair! He had so much to look forward to this year." No one replied. They had been thinking the same thing.

"What is he going to do if..." Lisa trailed off, she didn't want to think of what would happen if he never walked again.

"Hey guys." Slater stopped and looked at them. "He's still going to be the same guy. Sure things will be different, but I'm willing to bet he gets in just as much trouble as before. If I know Zack he'll probably be getting into more trouble."

"You know what, Slater? You're right." Kelly stepped next to him. "All this time we've been thinking of all the changes as bad but the truth is it wasn't Zack's legs that made him our friend. Whether he walks on hisown power or sits in a wheelchair next to us, he's still Zack. I say right now we make a pact that what ever happens we won't treat him any differently."

Jessie and Lisa looked at each other and then back at Slater and Kelly. They nodded and stuck their hands out. Kelly and Slater put their hands on top of Jessie and Lisa's. Everybody turned and looked at Screech. He put his hand on top of theirs.

"I love you guys." Screech wailed as they all shook on it. Once everyone pulled their hands away he melted into tears, punctuated by loud sobs.

Kelly put an arm around him. "Come on guys I think we need to get the little guy to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Crash Course

Author: Cee

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Saved by the Bell. Wish I did but I don't all I can do is fantasize.

Chapter 4

The next morning dawned bright and early. The gang watched the clock at school waiting anxiously for their chance to go see Zack. Over the lunch break Lisa called her mother to see how Zack was doing and it was all the others could do to calm her down long enough for her to tell them, quite happily, that Zack was awake and talking today, though in a great deal of pain. The good news only made the hours pass more slowly, and by the time the bell rang all of them were on pins and needles.

Despite their eagerness to see Zack they decided to stop off at the gift shop on their way up. After another few minutes in which Slater nagged at Kelly and Lisa while they mused over whether or not to get Zack flowers, they all headed up to the third floor where Zack's room was. By now the hospital corridors had begun to seem as familiar as the halls of Bayside and the smell didn't bother any of them nearly as much.

They rounded the corner that led to Zack's room and stopped when they saw his father. At first each of them envisioned horrible scenarios but when Mr. Morris smiled warmly at them they all relaxed and smiled back.

"Where have you four been? I've been waiting since 3:30." Zack's father laughed.

"Sorry, Mr. Morris but we wanted to get Zack cards." Screech stepped forward and handed the card he picked out to Mr. Morris.

"It's a boy?" Zack's father looked questioningly at Screech.

"Well, yeah last I checked Zack was a boy." Screech took the card back.

"Sorry, Mr. Morris we tried to get him to pick out another one but dork brain wouldn't have it." Lisa rolled her eyes at Screech as she spoke.

Mr. Morris just laughed. "That's alright Lisa. I'm sure Zack will... appreciate it. Speaking of which I wanted to talk to you guys before you went in to see him. Now he's still in a lot of pain and so the doctors have been keeping him on a lot of medication so he tends to drift in and out of sleep."

"That's okay. It'll be just like school." Slater smiled bravely.

"I just want you to be prepared for this. He's pretty beat up."

"We understand. I think we can handle it though." Kelly was looking past Zack's father at the closed door. "Please, I need to see him. I need to know he's going to be alright."

"I understand Kelly." Mr. Morris reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Then he stepped back and looked at the door. "I won't keep you waiting any longer. The doctors said it would be best if you went in one at a time, and I can't let you stay for long. "He paused. "There's one other thing. We haven't told him about his back yet"

"It's okay. We understand." Jessie said. Then she turned to Kelly. "Why don't you go in first."

Kelly didn't say anything, but she nodded and took a deep breath. Zack's father stepped aside and opened the door. The curtain was pulled around the bed so that from the door she couldn't see Zack. Kelly's heart pounded in her chest as she stepped into the room. Behind the screen she could here voices from the TV, and the soft beep, beep of medical equipment. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of Zack lying there. She stopped walking and began to doubt whether she had the strength to see him like this. Then she heard a voice. It was soft and mumbled but the sound of it made her heart leap. It was Zack.

With new resolve she stepped forward and bracing herself she pushed aside the curtain. Zack mother looked up and then whispered in Zack's ear. He turned and smiled weakly. Zack's right eye was blackened and a long jagged cut was stitched up, going from the middle of his forehead to his left ear. Then there were several other small cuts and scrapes on his face and arms. She could tell he was in more pain than she could imagine. Kelly tried to hide the shock on her face but knew she had failed when she looked in his eyes

Tears began to fall silently down her cheeks. She wiped them away and smiled weakly. Kelly wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him but her feet remained rooted firmly to the ground.

"Do I really look that bad." Zack asked weakly. Kelly blinked and shook her head. Zack's smile faded. "It's okay Kelly, I know what I look like."

Kelly let out a tiny sob then hurried to his bedside. She wrapped her hands around his and leaned over; kissing his cheek as gently as she could. He seemed as if the smallest touch would shatter him. "Oh, Zack! I'm so sorry."

Zack squeezed her hand gently. "Kelly, you don't have to be sorry. In a few weeks I'll be up and around just like before."

"I know Zack. I know." Kelly wiped her face and smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Great actually." Zack's took a shallow breath. "Just in more pain than I thought was humanly possible, but other than that." He yawned and closed his eyes for a few moments.

The room was silent until Zack's mother spoke up. "You know I could really use a cup of coffee. Why don't I give you two a few minutes alone." With that she stood up and walked out of the room, patting Kelly's shoulder as she passed.

Kelly watched her leave and then turned back to Zack. She stared down at his face. His eyes were still closed and for a moment she could almost imagine that there were no cuts or scrapes, that they were lying on the beach a thousand miles away from this hospital. Zack's eyes opened and Kelly snapped back to the present. She smiled down at him.

"You know you really scared us, Zack." Her voice was barely a whisper. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She had come so close to losing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zack reached up and brushed away the tear that was making it's way down her cheek. There was silence again. Then Zack smiled. "And I promise I'll never scare you like that again."

Kelly laughed and kissed the back of his hand as it pulled away from her face. "You better not." She leaned over and kissed his cheek again. "I have to go now. Everybody is out there waiting to see you, but I'll be back. I promise." Reluctantly she let his hand go and backed away from the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Crash Course

Author: Cee

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Saved by the Bell. Wish I did but I don't all I can do is fantasize.

Chapter 5

Zack sat in his bed staring up at the TV. Over the past two days he had watched more TV than he had the entire summer. At the moment Jaws was showing and it was beginning to make him question whether he ever wanted to go in the ocean again. He turned to his mother and shared this thought as he laughed at the fake shark. He was surprised when she didn't return his smile but instead nodded and turned away. Something was strange. Every time he mentioned returning to his life before the accident he was met by a strange silence. Even his friends were acting strange.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Zack asked. "Everyone has been acting strange for the past two day."

Zack's father walked across the room and sat on the arm of his wife's chair. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Zack, there's something we haven't told you yet. We wanted to wait until you were a bit stronger."

Suddenly Zack wasn't so sure he really wanted to know what was going on. The looks on his parent's faces were making his stomach knot. "Well, I'm still pretty weak. I mean they haven't even let me out of bed yet." He laughed, but his smile quickly faded as he saw the tortured looks on his parent's faces. "Say something. You guys are really scaring me."

"When the doctors said you had a long recovery they weren't talking about the internal injuries or the concussion." His father paused and looked down at his wife." Zack there's a chance that the paralysis in your legs may be permanent."

The words echoed through Zack's head and made him feel like the air had been sucked from his lungs. He had never thought that anything like this could ever happen to him. He was Zack Morris, track runner and captain of the basketball team. He was just a teenager; he had his whole life ahead of him. "No, you're kidding, right. I'm going to be fine."

"Zack, I wish we were." Zack's mother reached out and put her hand on his. "The doctor aren't sure. They say the chances are equal. That you could just as easily walk out of here."

Zack remained silent. He began to shake his head. "I will walk out of here."

"I know you will, Zack." His father said quietly.

Zack stopped shaking his head and began to pick at the edge of the blanket. After a few tense moments he took a deep breath and looked up. "Can I have some time alone."

His parents nodded and stood up. His mother gave him a tight hug "We'll just go get something to eat."

"I have my cell phone if you need anything." Zack's father said as he crossed to the door. Zack nodded and watched them go.

An hour passed before his parents returned and when they did Zack said he still wanted to be alone and that they should go home and get some rest. He was trying to act as if nothing was wrong but the truth was that he had never felt so scared in all his life. He didn't want to think about what his life would be like if he had to spend the rest of it in a wheelchair. He didn't notice the passage of time. He just stared blankly at the TV. When he heard a knock at his door he jumped slightly.

"Hey Preppie." Slater poked his head around the corner. "I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing. The girls had cheerleading practice but said they would be by as soon as they could."

"That's fine. I don't expect you guys to spend all your free time here." Zack looked away from Slater. "It's not like it's that exciting to hang out with a cripple."

"Your parents told you didn't they?"

Zack nodded.

"Zack it doesn't mean anything. Besides, I don't like you for your legs."

Yeah, but what happens three months down the road when there is a dance or you want to go out to the mall. You okay with pushing me from store to store?"

"Zack, you know I like pushing you around." Slater sat in the chair by the bed. "You're right. Things will be different, but who you are won't change. I know none of your friends will ditch you. Besides, chicks dig guys they have to take care of." Slater grinned impishly.

Zack forced himself to smile. He didn't feel like arguing. "You know there's one problem with that. I already have a girlfriend. Look, Slater, I'm sorry to be so negative. It's just that this is all a lot to adjust to."

"I know, man. Don't worry, you're going to get over this." Slater slapped Zack's shoulder.

"Ouch, careful, Slater. My legs are paralyzed not my shoulders."

After spending a few hours with Zack at the hospital the gang headed to the Max. They could tell that Zack was having trouble dealing with the news about his legs and none of them could blame him. They had been shocked enough. The mood around their usual booth was somber. They hated seeing their friend likes this but they couldn't think of anything to do to cheer him up.

"What are we going to do? Zack seemed so sad." Kelly stared down at her plate of fries, wondering what possessed her to order them. She hadn't wanted to eat much since Zack's accident.

"Yeah I know he would barely talk to any of us." Jessie shook her head.

"I talked to his parents and they said he's wanted to be alone since they told him." Slater reached across the table and helped himself to Kelly's fries. "There has to be something we can do."

"Well, what can we do? He's only just gotten well enough to have visitors." Lisa looked at her friends. "Besides what would cheer him up after hearing news like that?"

"We could always kidnap him from the hospital and take him to the reptile exhibit at the zoo." Screech spoke for the first time. "I know that always cheers me up."

"Screech, that cheers you up because you're related to ET" Lisa through a fry in his direction. "What if we threw him a party at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I bet your mom could help us get permission." Jessie brightened up.

"Then it's settled." Kelly stood up. "I say we start planning right now." She started walking toward the door, the others following close behind.

Screech was the only who didn't get up right away. Instead he sat at the table for a few minutes musing to himself. "How did she know I'm related to ET?" He shrugged his shoulders and ran after his friends, calling out for them to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Crash Course

Author: Cee

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Saved by the Bell. Wish I did but I don't all I can do is fantasize.

Chapter 6

"I know you had x-rays yesterday, but they didn't turn out well and we need to do them again." Doctor Turtle, Lisa's mother, stood at the foot of Zack's bed. Zack had not welcomed the news that he would be going in for still more examinations. He was sick and tired of being poked and prodded. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"How long is it going to take?" Zack sighed and laid his head back on his pillow. If he had learned anything in these past days, it was that there was no use arguing with Lisa's mother.

"Shouldn't take too long, Zack. Why? Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Oh ha ha. Well, if we have to do this than let's just get it over with." Since he had heard the news Zack's temperament had slowly become more and more unpleasant. All day long he sat in his room brooding. Today was no exception. With the help of two nurses Zack got out of his bed and into the wheel chair that had been brought in for him.

As soon as they wheeled him out of the room Kelly and the others sneaked in carrying balloons and streamers. They had one hour to get everything ready for the surprise party and they wanted it to be special. They had even managed to smuggle a cake and pizza inside, knowing that by now Zack had to be tired of the hospital food he was forced to choke down day after day. The hour went by quickly and before they knew it a nurse was running in to tell them that Zack was on his way back.

"Okay everyone, into you hiding places." Kelly smiled, sure that this plan would work.

Slater and Jessie dove behind the bed as Kelly turned off the lights and crowded into the bathroom with Screech and Lisa. The door opened and Lisa's mother pushed Zack into the room then turned the light on. The moment the lights were on everyone jumped out.

"Surprise!" They all shouted. Kelly ran up to Zack and kissed him on the cheek.

"What is all this?" Zack looked at her then at the bright decorations and the cake.

"Well, you seemed so sad for the past few days that we wanted to do something to cheer you up." Everyone nodded as Kelly spoke. "So we talked to Lisa's mom and arranged a special get well soon party just for you."

"And look Preppie, we even managed to get you some real food." Slater pointed at the pizza.

Lisa's mother eyed the pizza disapprovingly then turned to her daughter. "Lisa, I Okayed the cake but..."

"Mom, I know he needs healthy food, but he also needs something with a little flavor now and then." Lisa stepped up to her mother and looked pleadingly at her. The pizza stayed.

"Wow guys. This is really great." Zack looked at his legs. "But you shouldn't have. I'm fine. I don't need your pity." He wheeled himself to the bed and tried in vain to lift himself up. Kelly rushed forward to help him but he gently pushed her away. "No I can do it."

Kelly knew he was lying but she stepped back anyway, letting the nurse step up and help him back into the bed. The others were silent. None of them had ever seen Zack quite like this before. They had seen him hurt and upset before, but he had always let them help. He couldn't run from them physically so he was doing it emotionally.

Once Zack was situated in his bed he looked around the room at his friends. Guilt stabbed at him as he saw the disappointment in their eyes. He could tell they had worked hard and hoped that this would make him happy but the truth was it only reminded him of the fact that he was different now. He was alone. Still he couldn't bear the pain in their eyes. With great effort he forced himself to smile.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess all these tests have put me in a bad mood." He reached for the party hat on the bedside table. "Let the party begin."

"Alright, you heard the man." Jessie pushed through the group and settled at Zack's bedside. "It's party time."

Screech started to lift the cake but Slater stopped him. "Uh, Screech, maybe you should let me handle that."

"Well, than what should I do?" Screech looked at the cake sadly.

"Well, uh..." Slater stammered as he flogged his brain for an answer to Screech.

"Why don't you get some music going." Kelly cut in, saving Slater.

Screech brightened and hurried to the window ledge where they had the radio. Within moments the music was going and food was being passed out. Despite Zack's cheerful demeanor they could all tell that he was just as depressed as before. They had known him long enough and had been witness, or subject to enough of his con jobs to know that it was all an act.

That night after everyone had left Zack sat alone in his room. The party had left him tired and feeling worst than before. He had watched as his friends danced and walked back and forth, free to come and go as they pleased. Then later they had been able to get up and go to their houses while he was left behind in the cold impersonal hospital room. He hated his friends for being able to leave, and he hated himself for feeling that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from Saved by the Bell, nor do I make any profit from this story other than personal satisfaction.

Chapter 7

Zack had been in the hospital for a little over a week now. His internal injuries and concussion were healing well and the doctors felt that he no longer needed to be in the hospital. However his back had shown little signs of recovery and so they recommended that he be sent to the Bayside Recovery Center or "The Center" as the patients called it. The Center was specially designed to help those recovering from spinal injuries. Their goal was to help the patient regain as much of their former life as possible. Zack, being less than optimistic, was not at all happy about the move.

Despite his vocal complaints Zack was moved to the recovery center by late morning. His room was larger than the one he had at the hospital and had a more friendly feeling. There was a small square table next to his bed with a lamp and telephone. The TV was arranged across from his bed, and his parents had brought some things from his bedroom to help him feel more comfortable.

All Zack wanted to do was lay in his bed and try to forget everyone and everything in his life at the moment. He found that life was easier to deal with now if he could forget what it was like before. Unfortunately for Zack the doctors and therapists were used to dealing with this sort of behavior and had already worked out a schedule for him.

An hour after he was moved in there was a knock at his door. Before he had the chance to tell who ever it was to go away, a man who looked to be in his early thirties with blue eyes and chestnut colored hair swung the door open and crossed straight to Zack's bed. The man walked with a calm and cool swagger that radiated self-confidence

"Hello, Zack." He reached his hand out to shake.

Zack reached out and took it reluctantly. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

"Well, as a matter a fact I'm here to help you." the man plopped down into the chair next to the bed. "Name's Steve and I'll be your physical therapist during your stay here. Now to get started we'll take things nice and easy, but we are going to have to get you up and out of that bed. We don't want you getting stiff."

Before Zack could protest or weasel his way out of it, Steve was reaching forward and hoisting Zack out of the bed and into the wheelchair. He worked with the speed and skill of one who had spent several hours hauling recovering teenagers from one place to the other.

"Wait, I just got here." Zack looked up. "Isn't there a trail period or something?"

"Nope." Steve strode over to the dresser and began rummaging through Zack's clothes. "First of all we need to get you dressed. You can't go to the gym in those pajamas." He lifted a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants from the drawers and tossed them at Zack. "Here put these on."

Zack caught the flying clothing and glared at Steve. "What do you mean go to the gym. I'm recovering from a back injury and in case you hadn't noticed I can't walk."

"Oh I noticed alright. That's the reason we're going to the gym"

Zack rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation but pulled the shirt he was wearing off and put the t-shirt on. When it came to putting on the sweatpants he had a bit more difficulty, but with Steve's help soon he was dressed and watching as Steve finished putting a pair of tennis shoes on his feet. Despite the fact that he hated being forced to get up and out, he had to admit it was the most normal he had felt in days.

"Alright, looks like we're ready." Steve stepped back and assessed the grumpy teenager in front of him. "Let's get this show on the road." He began pushing Zack out of the room.

For the next hour Steve helped Zack through a series of stretches and upper body exercises, ignoring Zack's complaints and grumbling. By the end of the session Zack was worn out and wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and sleep. Steve helped him back into the wheelchair and took him back to his room.

"You did really well today." Steve said as he settled Zack into the bed. "I think you'll be up and around in no time."

"Sure." Zack replied glumly.

"You see that's what I love about you." Steve smiled at the confused look on Zack's face. "You have such an optimistic outlook. I'll see you tomorrow" Steve picked up his clipboard and headed for the door. As he stood in the doorway he turned. "Oh, and Zack, don't expect me to help you dress everyday."

Zack rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.

That evening Kelly and Screech showed up. Zack's parents had asked them to eat dinner with Zack since neither of them was able to be there. They had decided it would be better to surprise him rather than give him the opportunity to tell them not to come.

"Hey, Zack." Kelly beamed at him as she walked through the door. "We came to eat dinner with you. I've heard the food here is great."

"Yeah, the nurse said liver was on the menu tonight." Screech piped in as he sat on the edge of Zack's bed.

"Screech, only you would see that as good." Zack snapped.

The room went silent until Kelly broke the tension. "Well, you know if we eat in the cafeteria we can pick what we want."

"Oh, now I see. This was really all just a set up to get me out of the room." Zack looked at Kelly and Screech.

"Of course not Zack." Kelly crossed her arms and glared. "You know you aren't the first person to go through something like this. I'm getting really tired of being treated like dirt just because I am able to get up and walk out of here."

"Well, if you're so tired of it then why don't you just get up and walk out of here." Zack snapped at her. He had had enough of pretending everything was alright. "I don't know why you even bother to come here."

"Zack, listen to yourself." Kelly stepped closer. "You don't do anything but stare at the TV all day. You're paralyzed not dead."

"What would you know about it?" All of his anger and resentment over the past days fueled Zack's responses.

"You're right. I don't know anything about it." Kelly uncrossed her arms and looked away from him. "I don't know anything about it because I don't know anything about you anymore. The Zack I know would never just give up. I guess that Zack died in the accident."

Kelly and Zack glared at each other without saying a word. The room was filled with charged air. Neither of them would look away. Screech sat nervously on the edge of the bed looking from one to the other. He hated when they fought, especially since he knew how much they cared about each other.

"Stop it." He jumped up from the bed. "Don't you two see what's happening?" When neither of them answered he continued. "How can you fight like this? Zack, all my life I've looked up to. You never gave up on anything, not even when it seemed impossible. For years you've liked Kelly and waited for her, and now you're going to throw all of that away. You're going to give up, to quit."

"Screech, I'm..."

"No, Zack." Screech raised a hand to silence him. "I've seen enough. I'm going home. Kelly's right, the I Zack knew is gone." Without another word Screech ran out the door leaving Zack and Kelly in an uncomfortable silence.

Zack stared at the door for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Kelly, I'm sorry for saying those things. I've been acting horribly these past few days. I guess it's because...."

"It's okay Zack." Kelly sat down next to him. "I know why."

"I'm so scared." Zack looked down at his fingers where they twisted the sheets nervously. "Kelly, what if I never get better?"

"I don't know." She wrapped her arms around Zack. "I guess we'll just have to face that when and if it happens but I do know that if that day comes you won't be alone."

"I know." Zack returned her embrace, clinging to her as if by doing so he could hold away the knowledge that he may not recover.

After a few seconds Kelly wiped her eyes and pulled away. "It'll be okay Zack. I promise. One way or another it will be okay. Now come on, we'd better go get Screech before he gets lost."

"Thanks Kelly." Zack replied. "Now help me into that wheelchair. We have a Screech to catch. A few minutes later Zack and Kelly caught up with Screech and together they hurried down to the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just enjoy torturing them.

A/N This will be the last chapter for awhile. I'm moving next week and I don't know when I will be able to get the internet hooked up at mynew place. Hugs, Cee

Chapter 8

Though Zack had promised to try to improve his attitude he still found himself snapping at his friends and family more than was usual. On top of this the continual cheeriness of the staff and particularly his physical therapist had a tendency to put him in a very foul mood by the end of the day. None the less his friends stuck with him and endured his mood swings. It was Saturday and Zack had been at "The Center" for a full week. Having nothing better to do, as his friends put it, they had all shown up in his room and after an hour of convincing had gotten Zack into his wheelchair and were hauling him through the gardens outside.

At first Zack had been in a terrible mood, having actually planned on watching a certain movie on TV, and had made sure that the gang knew what an extreme pain they all were. Still the bright flowers and the sunshine, accompanied with a cool coastal breeze had him smiling and laughing in no time. For the first time since the accident Zack felt and acted like his old self. Even managing to help Slater come up with a scheme to get Mr. Belding to allow him to retake his history test. It was because of this unusually cheery atmosphere that they were all able to forget for a time that they were in a recovery center and not the beach or at the Max talking over an order of fries.

"Zack, you should have seen the look on Mr. Belding's face when Mr. Dewey spilled that tray of macaroni casserole down the front of his suit." Lisa laughed as she finished telling Zack about Friday's events.

"Yeah Zack, you should have been there." Screech stood up and crossed to the soda machine. After rifling through his pockets for change he purchased a cola and turned to go back to his seat. As he was passing Zack the toe of his tennis shoe managed to get hooked in the footrest of Zack's chair. With a girlish yelp Screech toppled forward and landed with a hard thud right onto Zack's legs.

"Ouch, Screech watch it! Your elbow drove into my knee!" Zack scowled at Screech as Slater lifted him off of his lap.

As Screech was apologizing the girls stared at Zack openmouthed. Jessie was the first to regain her composure and step forward. "Zack, do you realize what you just said?"

"Yes." Zack looked at Jessie questioningly. "I forgive Screech for his stupidity all the time. Why is this time any different?"

"Zack you forgave him for falling on your legs... and hurting them"

Zack's mouth fell open as Jessie's words sunk in. He had felt something, after weeks of nothing he had felt pain in his legs. "We have to tell my doctor."

Without waiting for their response Zack swung the wheelchair round and began rolling himself down the sidewalks as quickly as he could. Behind he could hear his friends catching up to him but he didn't care. For the first time since the accident he allowed himself to hope that everything would be alright. As Slater caught up with him Zack slowed and let his friend push him the rest of the way. They ran through the halls heedless of the patients that were shuffling this way or that. More than once they came close to plowing people over. Orderlies shouted warnings and ran after the two teenagers but nothing was about to stop them.

"Doctor, Doctor!" Zack shouted as they turned a corner and saw the door to the doctor's office.

Slater came to a fast halt as the doctor poked his head out the door and looked at them questioningly. "Yes, what is it?"

"Screech fell on my legs!" Zack shouted. "He fell on my legs!"

The doctor looked at Zack perplexed. "I'm not sure how that justifies you running over half the patients in the hospital."

"No, I mean he fell on my legs and it hurt." Zack explained, his breathing coming fast. "It hurt, doctor."

"Let's take a look." The doctor replied as he stepped out, leading Zack towards the nearest examining room.

An hour and several tests later Zack was back in his room with his friends. The mood was even happier than before. Zack's back was healing and there had been little or no permanent nerve damage. The recovery would still be a long one but now there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Zack couldn't remember a happier day in his entire life. He didn't care that it would be hard work. He would walk again.

A/N If you have been enjoying this story please do me a big favor. One of my Lord of the Rings fics has been nominated for an award at the MPAwards. If you would throw me a vote I would really appreciate it thanks. Just go to . Once there click on the Best Het category. Then scroll down util you see the vote now button, above it there will be a box with a small arrow pointing downward. Click on the arrow, then scroll down until you see Jewel of Mirkwood. Highlight it and click vote now. Thanks again! Cee

p.s. if for some reason the link isn't showing up here it is again but with spaces, so be sure to take them out after you paste it into your browser.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Though Zack could now see a light at the end of the tunnel, the next few days were proof that the road was going to be a long up hill battle. After one test and another, the doctors were sure that with time, and a lot of physical therapy Zack would be on his feet again. The problem was Zack hadn't anticipated just how much work it would be. His body had learn all over again just how it was supposed to work, and after weeks of lying in bed or being pushed around, his limps weren't as willing to obey as he would have wished.

For one progress was slow, very slow. The doctors and nurses would jump up and cheer every time he was able to wiggle a toe, but for Zack this wasn't enough. His friends were the only thing that kept him sane, though at times he drove them insane. He tried not to lose his patience with them, but to know that walking was so far away was at times more frustrating than the idea of not being able to walk at all. Still no one was willing to let him give up, and his physical therapists had become like a drill sergeant.

"Okay, Zack," Steve said as he fished through the drawers for clothes. "Today, you're getting yourself dressed. I'm helping, not even if it takes hours."

Zack gaped at him open mouthed." But, I can't reach my feet. How am I supposed to change into those pants, or tie my shoes?"

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out." Steve tossed the clothes, harder than usual, so that Zack had to fling himself towards the foot of the bed to catch them.

"Geese, are you trying to make me hurt my back again?"

Steve laughed and waited as Zack struggled to get dressed. In the end he did give in and help with tying Zack's shoes, since the effort to change from his pajama pants to the sweats that he had picked had left Zack sweating and pale. As soon as Zack was dressed, it was down to the gym for the days work out. They had been focusing on building his upper body strength, and today Steve said he wanted to try something new.  
When they rolled into the gym and to the usual area they worked in Zack stared dumbly. "A walker?"

"That's right, my man." Steve lifted Zack from the wheelchair to a bench next to the walker.

"Why do you think we did all that upper body work? It's not all to make your girlfriend happy."

"Yeah, but aren't walkers for, "Zack paused, staring at the piece of medical equipment with disdain. "Old people?"

Steve just laughed and stood Zack on his feet. "By the end of today, you'll feel old. Okay now I want you to grab a hold of the side bars there and hold yourself up with your arms." Steve waited until Zack had a good grip and was relying completely on the walker for support. "Now we're just gonna slide the walker forward." Zack slid the walker. "Now here's the hard part. You're going to push your right foot forward and then the left."

This part was more difficult. Zack broke into a sweat with the concentrated effort of making his limps obey. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Then slowly, slowly, his left foot slid forward across the floor.

"You're doing it, Zack!" Steve broke into a broad smile. "You're walking man!"  
Zack laughed as he pulled his left leg level with the right. "I'm walking!" his statement was tired and broken by heavy breathing but it radiated with pride. He slid the walker forward again and moved his legs forward, this time with a bit more effort. "Ha, I'm walking!" he repeated. "I gotta call my friends!" He started to move the walker toward the pay phone at the end of the gym.

"Wow, there!" Steve grabbed him. "Take it easy, you have to work your way up to getting across the gym. Baby steps, remember."

"Okay, yeah," Zack panted, realizing that after only four steps he was exhausted. " But I'm still calling them. I just need to sit down for a bit first."

That evening everyone gathered in Zack's room. They had each received a phone call from Zack, saying that he wanted to show them something, but other than that he wouldn't tell them anymore. When everyone had settled Zack smiled broadly.

"I guess all of you are wondering why I called you here." He paused, enjoying the fact that it was driving his friends insane. "I have something very important to tell you.."

"Then tell us, preppie!" Slater cut in, knowing that Zack was toying with them.

"Okay, okay guys." Zack took a deep breath. "I walked today."

"What!" Kelly jumped up from her seat next to the bed. "And you didn't tell us right away. You made us wait all day before you said a word!"  
Zack cowered playfully. "I'm sorry, don't hurt me, okay. I just wanted to tell you face to face.

"Zack, that wonderful!" Jessie hugged him. "I can't believe how fast you've been recovering."

"Thanks, Jessie." He sobered. "I want you guys to know that I couldn't have done it without you. You guys stuck with me when I wanted to quit."

"That's what friends are for." Lisa smiled. "You would do the same for any of us."

"Still, you have made some really amazing sacrifices. You guys have practically given up your social lives." Zack looked around the room. "And so... I've arranged a little surprise for you." At that moment several nurses came in. One was rolling a tray with a large cake on it while another had a stack of pizza boxes, and the others carried drinks and other odds, including five envelopes. As the envelopes were handed out to his puzzled friends Zack smiled. "It's not much but I don't get out much lately. Open them."

They each opened the envelopes and tipped them over so that the contents fell into their hands. Each held a weekend pass to the Bayside water resort. "I wish I could go with you guys." Zack said, enjoying the reactions of his friends."

"Why can't you?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I can't exactly swim." Zack replied sheepishly. He looked at the nurses. "Besides, I doubt the warden would let me out."

"Don't be too sure of that." The head nurse replied smiling, as she produced another envelope." Water's very good for people with back injuries."

Zack stared at them in surprise." You're serious?"

The nurse nodded. "All expenses paid."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time the next weekend rolled around, Zack could hardly wait to be out of the Center. Preparing for this trip had made him feel like his old self again. he;d even managed to play a few pranks on the nurses. They had taken it in good fun, threatening to take away his painkiller, something he still needed despite the passage of time. It took any patience that he'd developed over the last months to wait until his friends got out of school and came to get him. It didn't help that his mother had been there all morning doting and worrying over him.

"You're sure you packed everything?" His mother asked pacing the room. "Did you get sunblock. I don't want you burning."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'll be fine, and yes, I packed sunblock." He rolled his chair over to her and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop moving. "I'll be fine, okay. The gang will be right there the whole time, and they'll help me with anything I need." He smiled. "Whether or not I want them to." Zack's mother sat into a nearby chair, covering her face with her hands. Zack noticed then, how much weight she had lost and the way her shoulders slumped. He'd been so focused on what all this had meant for him that it wasn't until now that he realized how difficult it must have been for her.

"I know, Zack." She uncovered her face, revealing tears glistening at the corner of her eye. Zack shifted in his chair, he had never liked seeing his mother cry. "It's just that this is the first time you'll be out there since the accident. I feel like we just got you back, and now..." her words faded off.

Silence settled over them both. Zack wanted to make his mother feel better but he couldn't find anything to say. Instead he reached out and allowed his mother to wrap her arms tightly around him.

"Hey, Zack! "Screech jumped into the room an inner tube with a duck head wrapped around his waste, and flippers on his feet. Tender moment destroyed. "Are you ready to hit the waves! I hope there aren't any sharks!"

Zack and his mother pulled away, eyeing Screech with amusement. "Screech, we're going to a water park, not the ocean."

"You never know."

Mrs. Morris began to laugh. "Screech, you're priceless!" she stood up and gave him a pat on the back. "You take care of him, okay."

Screech straightened up and puffed out his chest, obviously proud at being given the responsibility. "I will guard him with my meager life."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Okay, bodyguard, let's go!" He began to roll towards the door. He stopped in front of his mother and looked up at her. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Maybe if this goes well, they'll let me come home. think of all the fun dad will have trying to install wheelchair ramps." He smiled, inviting his mother to see the humor of such a picture.

"I thought you wanted to comfort me." she laughed, brushing aside a tear. "The idea of your father with tools is just frightening." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, ignoring the fact that Screech was watching. "You have fun, Zack. I'll see you Sunday."

Zack nodded and reached for his bag. After he settled it on his lap he began to roll himself out the room and down the hall followed by Screech, his flippers making a strange rubbery squish followed by a splat as his feet flopped down on the floor again.

"Zack, why don't you let me push you?" Screech said as Zack stopped for the fourth time to readjust his bag. "That way you could hold onto your things and we can get out to the car faster."

"Uh, "Zack looked at Screech doubtfully." Well, I just thought it would be hard with your flippers." He stared up at his friend, hoping this excuse would be enough, but seeing that it wasn't. ":Okay, I guess it makes sense, just... be careful."

By the time Screech had pushed Zack out to the parking lot and they had reached the car where the others waited Zack's face was pale and he looked a bit strained. "See Zack, I told you I could get you here faster."

"Screech what did you do to him?" Lisa asked reaching for Zack's back.

"Oh, nothing, I just never new that potted plants could jump out of nowhere like that." Zack replied, shaking his head. "Oh and guys, the next time we go out, can you send someone other than Screech to get me."

"Well, why Zack?" Screech came around the chair to look at his friend. "I thought you liked running through the halls."

"I do, but I prefer to do it on my own steam." Zack moved forward and looked into the car. So, where do I sit?" the inside of the vehicle was large, but Zack wasn't sure it would be comfortable with all six of them inside., and he wasn't sure they would have room for the wheelchair in the trunk, especially after he'd seen all the bags with Lisa's name on them.

"Don't worry about it Preppie" Slater slapped Zack on the back. You don't think we didn't keep that in mind?" Slater moved to the back of the car and shoved all the bags as far back as he could. "See there's room. Screech can hold your bag in his lap."

"Hey, I would like to point out that Jessie, has as many bags as I do." Lisa snapped.

"Yeah, but mine are smaller." Jessie rolled her eyes. Lisa shook her head but didn't continue the argument.

"Alright, alright, can we just get going?" Kelly stepped forward and kissed Zack on the cheek. "Come on, let's get you in the car. Slater, could you lend me a hand?"

Slater crossed to Zack's side and grabbed a hold of his arm both lifting him up. "Don't get used to this, Preppies as soon as your on your feet again, the special treatment ends." Zack shot Slater an annoyed glare. He hated the fact that he was at his friend's mercy.

Everyone settled comfortably, Slater headed for the driver's door, only to be stopped by Jessie. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Slater looked at her questioningly. "I'm getting ready to drive."

"I don't think so? We want to get there, and I'm not getting in that car with you behind the wheel again." She shoved past him, snatching the keys from his hands and sliding into the driver's seat. "Now get in muscle head."

The drive to the water park took roughly an hour. No one minded though. The sun was shining, the radio was blaring and in that hour it felt like nothing had happened and they were enjoying any other weekend get away. There were a few rough incidents, but nothing more than Screech annoying Lisa and Kelly and Zack having to hold her back. By the time they pulled into the parking lot, everyone was ready to get out of the car. Unfortunately that would be easier said than done. The parking lot was a sea of cars.

"Great!" Slater muttered. "If you'd just have let me drive we would have gotten here a lot faster."

"No, we would have gotten here in pieces, speed demon." Jessie glared at her boyfriend."

Slater opened his mouth, obviously prepared with a scathing response.

"Hey guys." Zack leaned forward. "Don't worry about it." He waved a card in Jessie's face. "There are perks to being handicapped." Slater grabbed the card and looked at it, as Zack smiled. "Handicapped parking."

"And just think, Preppie, you didn't have to con anyone to get this."


End file.
